Disaster on Wheels
Disaster on Wheels is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Lenni, Jamal, Alex, and Tina. It is the second installment in the Camp at Your Own Risk trilogy, which includes Daycamp Nightmare, Disaster on Wheels , and Creepy Sleepaway. Synopsis The older members of the Ghostwriter team discover the culprit behind some of the strange occurrences on a bike tour. Summary The four older members of the team are on a bike tour to camp. During lunch on the first day, Lenni writes in her journal, including that she thinks that the mystery from the daycamp that the team had attended with the younger members of the team is not quite solved. Ghostwriter sends them a threatening message from the daycamp. At a another stop, they see a rude man named Vincent O’Leary that is angry at Mr. Velasquez, the director of the camp, since there was not room to for him to be a counselor on the bike tour. They later reach the camp site. After supper, Calvin Ferguson, another junior counselor, tells a ghost story about a woman named Trudy Dake that had lost her head. During the night, Tina hears a wail that seems to be coming from the woman in the story. The next morning, Alex states that he also heard the noise. He had also asked Ghostwriter for clues, and come up with something that did not make sense. Alex says that Calvin was asleep in his tent when it had happened. Lenni remembers that Ariel, the ten-year-old daughter of the camp director, was not. They later see Vincent again, and add him, Calvin, as well as Ariel, who they learn likes practical jokes, to their suspects list. The next day, Lenni writes in her journal again before swimming. Ghostwriter sends them a message about her backpack, and they find that their packs have been tampered with. Lenni sees the changed title of her journal, which now reads, “Lenni’s Deadly Adventure”. After lunch, a large dog follows them while riding again. Tina manages to lure the dog away with throwing some food away from the group. Later at the campsite, Lenni writes about the dog, and Ghostwriter assures her he is with her. She also writes that Jimmy Ito, the other ten-year-old on the bike trip, wants to go home but had not given a reason when asked. She later hears something that seems to be a gunshot and scream and runs into the woods, then into a cave. Mr. Velasquez says for the rest of the group to split up to look for her. Alex, Bones (a senior counselor that had been with them in the daycamp) and Jimmy find her in the cave. The team later figures out that the noise came from a firecracker. They wonder who had set it off, and investigate, but do not come up with any definite clues as to who it was. At the next campsite, there is a weather prediction of thunderstorms. Vincent comes again, saying that he cannot set up his tent due to the wind and Mr. Velasquez invites him to join them. Lenni wonders why Vincent is really doing there. They later tell him about the strange events that had happened during the bike tour so far. Lenni later writes in her journal about Mr. Velasquez telling a true story about Camp Wainwright, which they are riding it. It used to be a summer home for a man named Cooper Morgan Wainwright, who left it to Brooklyn to use for kids as a camping site. Also, his main house in Brooklyn had been recently vandalized, with two of the stain-glass windows broken. Lenni remembers- and had told then- that she had taken a heart-shaped piece of glass from the wreckage, and Jimmy mentions that taken and traded it to Hector for a baseball card. Fiona (another senior counselor from the camp) had seemed interested in the glass piece. Ghostwriter finds the strange clue again that he had discovered after hearing what seemed to be a ghost’s voice earlier in the bike trip. He then finds the words “Tour de France” nearby it. Later while cycling, some of the group finds that their brakes are not working, but none are seriously hurt. Calvin offers Lenni a t-shirt to wipe off the dust off of herself, and she is surprised to see the words “Tour de France” on it. They figure out that Calvin had used a tape recorder for the “ghost’s” voice. Lenni plays the voice on the recorder. She later writes in her journal that Calvin is in trouble with Mr. Velasquez. Calvin had also threatened Jimmy since he had seen him put the tape recorder the night the voice was heard, and Ariel had not been in her tent since she had gone to her father due to fright. Calvin had confessed to all of the pranks beside changing the wording on the front of Lenni’s journal, as well as cutting the brake cables on some of the bikes. The older members of the team wonder if he had also been responsible for the unsolved pranks at the daycamp, or if someone else that is currently with them is instead. The next morning, Ghostwriter sends them a note from Gaby, which included that Calvin had been sent home and that someone had broken into Hector’s backpack. The culprit had left behind a note, which said, “WHERE IS IT???” They think that the person is after the heart-shaped piece of glass, which Jimmy had given to Hector. Ghostwriter tells them that he senses danger around Hector and Gaby. Gallery Disaster on Wheels- GW Message from Daycamp.png|Ghostwriter has sent a message from the daycamp Disaster on Wheels- Calvin Tells Ghost Story.png| Calvin tells a ghost story Disaster on Wheels- Ghostly Voice.png| Tina has heard a ghost Disaster on Wheels- Seeing Vincent O'Leary.png| Seeing Vincent O'Leary Disaster on Wheels- Change on Lenni's Journal.png|The cover of Lenni's journal has been changed Disaster on Wheels- Dog.png| A dog is near Alex Disaster on Wheels- Lenni and Owl.png| Lenni sees an owl Disaster on Wheels- Tina Pointing to Vincent .png| Tina points to Vincent Disaster on Wheels- Bike Crash.png|Lenni and Tina down after a bike crash Disaster on Wheels- Another GW Message.png|Ghostwriter sends another message Category:Books